


Seven/Eleven (Attack On Titan)

by 4fro4nime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4fro4nime/pseuds/4fro4nime
Summary: "𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙜𝙪𝙮𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜.""𝙊𝙝 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙣 𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙪𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙞𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙝, 𝙮𝙚𝙖 𝙞𝙩 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙣𝙤 𝙞𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙝.""𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙬𝙣𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙨 𝘽𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙝𝙞"" 𝙔𝙚𝙖 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙙𝙤𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙮 𝙁𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙝 𝙥𝙚𝙤𝙥𝙡𝙚.""𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣, 𝙮𝙢𝙞𝙧'𝙨 𝙙𝙖𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙬𝙣𝙚𝙧. 𝙄 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙮 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙅𝙤𝙗.""𝙎𝙝𝙞𝙩."You and Eren have never been the best of friends. Or even friends at best, but one day You to your local 7/11 and you see him and decided to get him back for making you life hard for no reason.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Black Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Caterpillar brows

**Author's Note:**

> there aint enough black reader stories. it just aint enough so im doing my best.

"Hey caterpillar brows," F/N said while shutting the 6'2 boy's locker. A loud sigh escaped from his lips before responding to the shorter darker-skinned female next to him.

"What up shorty." He said re-opening his locker, taking his history book out of it. She scoffed at the nickname he gave her. She hated it. F/N wasn't short. She was quite taller than the average female at their school, but to Eren, she was short especially since he was over 6 feet.

"I'm not short you're just long."

"I wouldn't say long, more like big."

"Gross."

The two had a very confusing dynamic. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies, they were just cordial. Everyone in school on the other hand thought that they were a thing, or at least were a thing. The tension between the two of them was so thick to the point where having them in the same class was either hell or entertaining as hell.

Eren was the captain of the football team and the star quarterback. On the other hand, F/N was on track and quite well-known. Ever since the food fight of sophomore year, Eren and F/N have always been at each other's throats like Tom and Jerry. And the ones who truly had it bad was their shared friends.

"So how's mom?" F/N said with a smile on her face as they walked to class together causing the taller boy to roll his eyes.

"Please don't call her that. That would make us related."

"Eren don't act like you don't love me."

"I don't. You're the devil."

"You wish."

Finally reaching their destination, the curly-haired girl shoved Eren out of the way, walking into class just before the bell rang, causing the green-eyed boy to enter class late. After 45 minutes of a boring lecture and Eren giving F/N dirty glances from across the room the bell finally rang signifying that it was time for lunch.

"Frog Prince, hurry up. You're taking too long." F/N said as she waited by the older boy's desk for him to finish packing up. A groan left his lips. "You know you don't have to wait for me right?" He complained. The shorter girl smiled at him and slightly shoved him before answering his question. 

"And leave my dying husband alone? I could never." "Ok, you're taking this English project a little too far." F/N let out a dry laugh at the boys rebuttal as the two of them exited the classroom into a wide hallway, walking into the direction of the school cafeteria.

F/N and Eren proceeded to sit at their respective areas at their table. Eren with Mikasa and Armin. F/N with Jean, Connie, and Sasha.

"Finally you two got here. The dick must have been-" Jean was interrupted by a kick under the table by Mikasa causing him to wince in pain.

"If it hurts that bad then scratch it." The manic pixie girl said as she stabbed her lunch with her fork.

"Chill Ramona I wasn't fucking your little crush," F/N said as she took a swig from her water bottle. F/N's relationship with Mikasa was very strained. F/N saw Mikasa as a wannabe Sam Manson.

She was a basic goth 'not like other girls' coming of age side character that was in love with her good for nothing dickhead best friend whos ultimate goal was to date Ms. 'Perfect Prom Queen' in a shitty John Green movie adaptation. On the other hand, Mikasa saw F/N as an Ashley Banks. Messy, boy crazy, and a liar. She didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth especially when it came to Eren

Mikasa rolled her eyes at another one of F/N's cheap shots at her character. All though collectively they got along their group was usually like this. F/N fighting with Eren, Mikasa jumping in, F/N and Mikasa fighting, Connie trying to calm things down, Jean fueling the fire, and Eren stopping F/N from decking Mikasa. One thing that everyone could agree on was the fact that Eren and F/N saw each other as equals, and even though their situation was confusing to others, they knew what their relationship was.

The bell once again rang and lunch was over after 30 minutes of arguing, laughing, and trying to calm down F/N and Mikasa. The last class of the day was about to begin, so as quickly as she could F/N rushed to her locker to pull out her English book. With her head buried inside the locker, the melanin enriched girl felt a presence behind her, and instantly groaned for the nth time today. "What message did your lap dog want you to translate for me today Eren?" She asked him with pure sarcasm.

"You're going to have to eventually get along with her. She's one of my closest friends."

"I'm not your girlfriend Eren, I don't have to like that bitch."

"Technically you're my wife." He joked.

F/N did not find it amusing in the slightest. She slammed the locker door and walked past the long-haired boy who quickly followed suit.

"I'm not asking you to eat her out, just ease up on her. She's been through a lot." He paused.

"Please do this for me? Your sick dying husband? I'll never ask for anything ever again."

"You just be lying unprovoked, don't you Hubby?"

"So is that a yes?"

There was no way in hell she would ease up on Mikasa, especially for Eren. They weren't even friends; he was just friends with her friends. The answer was a hard no. She was not going to play nice for a man.

"Fine."

F/N couldn't believe she had just said that. Why did her brain make her agree? She was so against it, but it was already too late by the time she wanted to take back her words, Eren had already entered the class and sat at his respected seat.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was a long week of testing and quizzes and anything teachers could throw at you right after the 3 week beginning of the year grace period.

"F/N!" Quickly, she turned her head to look for the person who called her and a smile was plastered on her face. She walked over to the freckled girl in the white Jeep Wrangler. " Girl I know your dad did not just buy you Cher's car from clueless." The sapphic girl just smiled and started the car, opening the door for her best friend.

After riding in the car for about 20 minutes, talking, and listening to music they arrived at Ymir's house. In the small town of Shiganshina, Paradis everything was about status and class. There was the rich and the middle class, and Ymir was very rich. 

Her house was usually the hangout spot for their friend group because she had more house to hang out in, when it was just the two of them F/N and Ymir would just stay by the pool and in the older girls room most of the time.

"Home sweet second home," F/N said walking into the mansion, causing Ymir to let out an ugly snort. The two girls kicked off their shoes and headed upstairs to the room. After watching movies and binging on candy and popcorn, The shorter girl opened her phone that read 9 pm. "F/N it's getting late. Don't you have to wake your mom up for work tonight?" The kinky haired girl's eyes widened.

"Shit, you're right. Can you take me home?" F/N frantically said while running down the staircase. "Of course let me get my keys first though!" Ymir sang as she fumbled to pick up the keys on her desk. 20 minutes later the two girls pulled up into the driveway. Quickly, F/N exited the car thanking her best friends for the ride.

Knowing that her mom would kill her if she caught her since she was supposed to be back at 7, she pulled out her keys and jammed it into the door faster than the speed of light and ran upstairs into her mom's room, waking her up at exactly 9:30 just like how her mother instructed her to before she left for school that morning.

As her mom was getting ready for work, F/N went downstairs to get something to eat where she saw her younger brother eating her sandwich she forgot to take before going to school. "Dude, hop-off my shit." She said lunging towards her brother who easily dodged her attempt of tackling him. "I wouldn't if I were you." the taller boy said to his sister.

"Why not?"

"Because I saw you sneak in. Imagine mom's reaction?"

F/N rolled her eyes at her 15-year-old brother. "Don't forget who knows how you 'accidentally' cussed out your teacher and how I had to come and get you." She said smirking while leaning against the kitchen island.

"Chill on me. Fine, you can have the rest." The light skin boy said before taking one final bite out of his sister's food. With complete and utter disgust F/N opened the fridge to look for something else to eat. 

"Yo, who took my ice tea?"

As if on command the younger sister, closer in complexion to F/N came into the kitchen sipping on a brisk can. F/N was completely dumbfounding.

"You thieving negros, I will never bring food into this house ever again."F/N that had all of a sudden lost her appetite went upstairs to her room to work on the script they had been assigned for class. About 10 minutes in, her mom knocked at her door and opened it. She had her scrubs on reminding her first born of her responsibilities for the third time this week.

"And don't forget–"

"Watch the twins."

F/N said, interrupting her mother. The older lady rolled her eyes and walked towards her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Bye mommy." She sang while her mother closed her door. After waiting and finally hearing the sound of the front door closing, the 5ft something girl looked through her bedroom window and saw her pull out of the driveway, meaning that the coast was clear.

The 17-year-old then ran downstairs to put on her shoes for a late-night slushie run, but right before she could leave her sister caught her.

"What are you doing?"

F/N froze before turning around, facing her younger sister who was watching tv in the living room.

"I'm going out for a run."

The younger twin obviously didn't buy her sister's lame excuse. See, S/N was smarter than her twin brother B/N. She knew everything about everyone but didn't believe in snitching unless she needed something. B/N on the other hand would snitch like it was nothing.

"You don't have to tell me, I already know. Get me two packs of gum while you're out."

The taller sister smiled at S/N's words and quickly went and took her keys out of the bowl near the garage and got in her car. Technically it was her dad's car but because he was deployed she got to use it to drive her siblings around while their mom was at work or just didn't want to drive.

F/N pulled up to the local 7/11 and parked in the almost empty parking lot. Not paying attention to who was in the store she walked in with her airpods on and roamed around the store to find pixie sticks and rap snacks.

She then made her way to the back of the store where the slushies were. The dark skin girl grabbed a large cup and filled it in a quarter way with wild cherry, a quarter blue raspberry, a quarter cherry, and a quarter piña colada. It was her go to and called it the 'treyway' even though everyone around her thought it was absolutely disgusting.

F/N was known for being in her own little world and not really listening or paying attention to her surroundings. She picked up a few words and used that to respond to questions she was asked when others were speaking, but she was in her own little head 99 percent of the time.F/N capped the lip on the cup and poked a straw through the hole taking one good sip out of it before proceeding to the cash register with all her stuff, and was greeted with a loud groan

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too baby." F/N snickered.

"Ew."

"Awe, Hubby dont be like that. Remember you owe me."

"I don't owe you shit." The long-haired boy declared causing F/N to roll her eyes.

"Enough with the theatrics. You know what you did to me." Eren looked at the girl with absolute disgust as she sat the chips, gum, and slushy on the checkout center, giving him a big smile right after. 

"Do you even have the money to pay for all of this?"

"Eren, is it because I'm black?"

"Yes."

F/N let out an exaggerated gasp before going into a small laughing fit."That's not funny. What if someone else heard you say that?" he scoffed at her as he bagged her items.

"That'll be $13.98"

"I only have a twenty."

The older boy once again sighs, accepting the twenty, and proceeds to fish into the cash register. "Just keep the change." He nodded and gave her the shopping bag to which she looked at him with confusion.

"When did I say I wanted a bag?"

"Can you just take it and go? My shift is almost over"

"Oh, well in that case I'ma wait for you."

Eren was dumbfounded. Why was F/N trying her hardest to make his life 10 times more difficult? Did she secretly get a kick out of it? What time of Sadistic thoughts were brewing up in her head.

A monotone no left his pink lips as he removed his apron and headed to the back room. F/N peaked over the checkout counter to see where he had gone and when he had been too far for her to see she sighed loud enough for him to hear and rested her elbows on the counter while sipping on her slushie until he had come back.

"If your gonna stay here then you're going to have to help me clean up"

"Whatever you say, Massa."

"Don't say shit like that."

The kinky-haired girl started to hysterically laugh as the green-eyed boy approached her with a broom in each hand which caused her to laugh harder than before.

"Oh, you thought I was serious? I don't clean."

"Today you do." An evil smirk appeared on Eren's face causing F/N's eyes to widen. Instantly her flight or fight instincts kicked in and she started to run, causing Eren to drop the broomsticks following right behind her.

After 7 laps around the aisle of the store, Eren caught her causing her to kick and scream.

"Eren please put me down I'm afraid of heights"

"You’re barely 16 inches off the ground"

"So? That's a lot."

"You know you're pretty big for a track runner"

A gasp was let out of F/N's mouth before freeing herself from Eren's grip.

"I'm not big, I'm soft." F/N muttered while dusting herself off. "Whatever you say. Just start sweeping." Eren jokes, earning a weak punch in the shoulder.

After sweeping with Eren, F/N waited for him to get his stuff so he could close up the shop. The two of them would never admit it out loud but they actually enjoy each other's presence. They would never say that they are friends because being friends means that they would have to admit to liking each other.

The two of them were stubborn and them being rivals has always been their dynamic since sophomore year, them liking each other would be unknown territory and a risk neither of them was willing to take. 

"Yo, Eren hurry up."

"You’re always rushing me F/N. Seems like you tryna do something with me."

"Yea I'm tryna kill you for wasting time. Hurry up white boy."

Less than two minutes later Eren came out of the backroom with his backpack and the store keys in hand. F/N walked out of the store first as he shut off the lights and closed the door behind him, surprisingly he walked the shorter girl to her car instantly regretting it after seeing the smirk on her face.

"It seems like you tryna do something with me Eren. Walking me all the way to my car?" "You're still a girl F/N I gotta make sure you don't get kidnapped or Imma feel bad," he responded. F/N leaned against her closed car door, cocking her head to the side. " Eren, it looks like you wanna goodnight kiss to me."

The quarterback squinted at the runner's statement and smirked, moving closer to her, inches away from her face."

"And what if I did, F/N."

Instantly the melanated girl's face heated up and her heart started racing. "Goodnight Eren," she responded with the leftover confidence that she had. He smiled and backed up allowing her to get into her car.

F/N kept her cool as she drove back home weary of embarrassing herself to nearby drivers on the road. After parking her car and giving her sister the gum she wanted she ran upstairs to her room and flopped on her bed. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts of him. "Was he really gonna kiss me?" She thought to herself with her face in her pillow forcing herself to sleep, causing the thoughts of the 18 year old boy to slowly drift away.

"Hey N/N." A loud slam came from F/N's locker followed by a groan.

"Still want that kiss Eren?" a smirk appeared on her lips. But as expected Eren had a comeback as well.

"Woah chill not here, but we can take this somewhere else tho."

"I'd rather kiss Jean."

"Ok. you're done." the man with the low bun said before walking away from her. To F/N Eren was overdramatic, but what could she expect from a narcissistic star quarterback and town golden boy. A sigh escaped from her lips as she hesitated before catching up to him.

"Oh wow look what the cat dragged in. Day two of F/N and Eren together-"

"Shut the fuck up Jean."

Lunch today was strange and the shared friend group's table. Eren was being quiet, he had not said a word since they came into the cafeteria and everyone noticed. As much as Armin tried to interact with Eren he didn't say a thing.

"Eren, is there something wrong? Did you not study for a test I-I can give you the notes-"

"Eren. Get me two cookies and a switch from the snack line." F/N said, interrupting Mikasa's ramble to Eren.

"What kind?"

The whole table went dead quiet. Eren responded to F/N before Mikasa or Armin? Things were strange and the rest of them definitely thought something was going on between the two of them.

"One sugar, one chocolate for the cookies and a pink switch please."

A gasp left Connie, Armin, Jean, and Sasha's mouth. There was no way, in all their lives of knowing F/N she had never said please. They never really mind it but hearing her say it for the first time came as a shock.

F/N was never the nicest person. She saw some acts of 'kindness' as people pleasing. She only did things that she wanted to do not because she wanted to be portrayed as a nice person.

If looks could kill F/N would have been 6 feet under after the glare Mikasa threw upon her.

"Mika it's not nice to make faces like that. It's rude and gives you wrink-" Eren tapped the shorter girls shoulder and handed her the order that she placed. "Keep the chocolate cookie, I know it's your favorite." The boy nodded and sat down next to her.

Now the table was in uproar. Connie, Sasha, and Jean started heavily interrogating the two as they were eating. "I thought I asked you to be nicer to Mikasa?" The 6'2 boy said. "I am being nicer. I gave her a nickname, Mika." F/N responded before taking a swig out of her pink switch.

"Y'all are fucking. And y'all kinky too because there is no way." Ymir spoke up from the group.

"Me and N/N are not-"

"Stop calling me that !"

"N/N?!"

The group was truly in awe. They couldn't believe that their two friends had become so buddy buddy. It was honestly quite terrifying.

"This isn't real." Mikasa muttered

"Eren shut it up, your girlfriend thinks i'm trying to steal you away."

"She's not my fucking girlfriend."he snapped.

"I'm a give you two seconds to fix your tone before I slap the fuck outta you."

There it was. As if on command the two of them went back to bickering and arguing and everything was right in the world again until Eren grabbed F/N's neck causing her to smile.

"I fucking knew it."


	2. Takeout and slushies  aren't enough to fix insubordination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is a quick chapter bc i'm also working on another fic so just enjoy this for now before i can give a full chapter

If there was one thing coach Yelena knew how to do, it was push buttons especially when it came to F/N. “Come on L/N push it you can do better than that. I've seen you and Yeager in the halls!” As much as everyone knew how strong Eren was they knew F/N was fast and could hold her own especially against the brown haired boy.

When everyone saw F/N tackle the star quarterback of Eldian High in the middle of the hallway for telling the football team she had a crush on him they knew not to mess with her. But to be honest who could forget a ‘fight’ between two of the most intimidating people in the senior class.

Somehow hearing Eren’s name gave the bronze girl motivation speeding up and elongating her strides, cutting her time by four seconds. F/N couldn't believe that she let him get to her again, he was a nuisance to her life and was lucky to even be graced by her presence because Jean wanted to get closer to Mikasa, and now for the sake of the named parasite Eren you had to be nicer to.

“Ok L/N you did good. You're done for the day, go with Braus and the others to the football field and wait for me and the rest of the team.” Coach said while the panthing girl tried to catch her breath.

The sun's blinding glow turned golden, filling the sky with colors of blues, purples, reds, and oranges. “Daylight savings is a bitch” F/N thought to herself as she walked with Ymir, Sasha and some of the other girls on the team as they approached the football team doing scrimmages on the field. You sat in the middle of the bleachers with your team as you looked for Jean and Connie's number scanning the field until your eyes met the abdomen of the cocky bastard himself, Eren Yeager.

Of course in a game of Skins v Shirts he would be skins. Okay, F/N could admit it, the boy was hot. He had a pretty face and a nice body but personality wise he sucked, but what type of girl would she be if she didn’t look. He had a ten pack, it would be disrespectful not to look.

“F/N, you’re drooling.” Muffled cackles came from your teammates as Ymir so loudly pointed out her bestfriends actions causing heat to flow to her cheeks. A small shut up escaped the naturals lips as she kept her eyes on the field.

“Ok boys, you're done for the day, head to the bleachers while we wait for the rest of the girls track team.”

With coach Erwin's final words, Eren ran over to the bench to put his shirt back on. With eyes still glancing over the males build, F/N watched Eren pull out his phone, send a message and put it in his pocket as he went up the bleachers to sit with Mikasa and Armin. a minute later a buzz came from your gym bag.

_like what you see?_

the younger girl rolled her eyes as she turned her head around seeing him staring right back at her flashing F/N wink and a smile.

_what was up with you today?_

_aww, you care_

_no you're just acting weird._

_shit happened with my dad. nothing big._

Now F/N felt bad. To be honest she didn't really know much about Eren, Armin, or Mikasa and she really never made an effort to get to know them. 

_Sorry for slapping you._

_you're cool._

A sigh left the girls lips still looking down at her phone fiddling her thumbs. A whistle blew coming from the front, instantly making both teams raise their heads to the Blond adults in front of them. 

"The sports department will be working on a fundraiser for prom. With the leftover money we have enough to cover homecoming, but not enough for this year's prom so you guys have until winter break to come up with an idea." Coach Yelena started. "Since you guys are the ones that bring in the most money this season you guys get to pick."Coach Erwin finished.

"Car wash!"

"Bake sale!"

Drive-in movie!"

Many ideas were spewed out from the crowd as the student athletes got excited for this year's fundraiser. Every year the senior class gets to make all the decisions for the rest of the grades, and now that it was their turn they were very excited. After all types of Ideas were thrown out it came down to a Car wash or a Drive-in movie.

"A Car Wash is overdone. Didn't the seniors from two years ago do that? We haven't done a Drive-In yet." F/N said to the crowd. 

More people were agreeing with her statement until Eren spoke out against her. "Nah, a Car Wash is a great idea and it would cost less. All you need is soap and water."

F/N started the boy down commanding him to step down with her eyes. He ignored her death glare and continued on with his statement earning positive feedback from the football team."Remember you guys have time to pick an idea until winter break, we don't have to decide right now. Okay, it's around 4:30 ish so you guys are dismissed." Erwin said, finally blowing the whistle. 

Of course Eren had to be difficult and challenge F/N every step of the way. She was sick of it and sick of him constantly undermining and contradicting everything she says. Now, F/N regretted apologizing to Eren. "Fuck him." she thought as she changed out of her practice clothes and into her normal outfit. As F/N exited the locker room with all her belongings she was greeted with a smirk and an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey Jean."

"You sound mad."

"Don't say that you know that makes me mad, I'm just sick of Eren always undermining me you know?"

Jean knew exactly what she met, Eren wasn't an easy person to get along with no matter your gender, and it was hard to get him to listen to anything most of the time. Jean knew the boy longer than F/N and how difficult things were with him, but after finally understanding where Eren came from they put their differences aside. Though knowing both F/N and Eren that wouldn't be possible, not for a long time. 

"Listen, Yeager is a hard guy to get you know? There's not really much going on in his head, but he's not a bad guy." The french boy stated. 

The rest of the walk to Ymir's car in the parking lot was pretty chill, the dual hair colored boy always knew what to do to make F/N smile especially if Connie and Sasha were around. As usual Ymir dropped F/N's side of the friend group home since she appointed herself designated driver. After F/N got home she immediately went to take a shower and change into her home clothes to study and do homework. Around six o'clock her phone had received a message. 

_i'm coming over so we can study our lines for english_

_no_

_too bad i'm already here open up_

_how did you even get my address???_

_ymir :)_

The kinky haired girl groaned as she dragged herself off of her bed and ran down the stairs. Her plan was to open the door kindly tell Eren to leave and shut it infront of his face, it's what he deserved after what he did to her.

Without a second thought the darker skin girl opened her front door to see Eren with his backpack, two slushies, and take out. Mentally kicking herself she moved and let him inside of her house, slamming the door behind him. "Your house is nice." The shorter girl scoffed at the boy's statement."Shut up and sit at the dining room table, I'm going to go get my book."

Heading back upstairs F/N grabbed her play book, and swiftly turned around walking down the step from where she came from to see her siblings chopping it up with Eren. "I want to play football next year, I've been thinking about it for a while ya'know?" B/C said to the strange boy that was in their house. "Uh-B/C and S/C dont talk to strangers." The cocky boy gasps dramatically before addressing the girl's statement. "Wow, she didn't tell you guys about us? I'm her boyfriend Eren."

The set of twins looked at each other before entering a laughing fit.

"You're the Eren that she calls a stuck up annoying bastard all the time?"

"Well if you're dating F/N you have bad taste, she snores. And she's lazy. And she's clumsy. And she-"

"Shut up B/C!" The older sister yells at her brother causing both twins to run out of the dining room. Embarrassed by her siblings F/N sighs before attempting to fix the situation she had landed herself into.

"Look, I'm sorry for what they said. I didn't really mean it when I said those things about you."

"Sounds like you're apologizing."

"I am."

Eren was once again dumbfounded. F/N seemed genuine about her apology, and if she heard the things he was saying about her in private he would feel apologetic too. "Okay, I'll forgive you," The older boy started. F/N's smile soon became a scowl since she could feel an 'if' coming out of the mouth of the boy in front of her.

"If you do me a favor."

And there it was. Instantly the girl crossed her arms waiting for what the german-latino boy wanted, but it never came.

"Eren, what's the favor"

"I don't want anything now, but I'm sure I'll need something in the future." He said with a sly smirk.

F/N rolled her eyes once again at the boy's sorry attempt at banter and went into the kitchen to grab two plates and forks for the food.

* * *

"Okay, I think we should work on the last few lines on the play. Mr Ackerman said we had to work on our chemistry." The ladder one stated skimming through his playbook as sipped from his drink.

"Ok, let's do it on the staircase." The bronze girl surprisingly agreed. A nod came from the green eyed boy as he followed the girl to the staircase. The two teens sat down on the platform of the stairs with their books in hand.

"Christine was engaged to somebody in her home town. I knew it and she knew I knew it. When her brother graduated he told me his sister was coming to Kingsport the next winter to take music, and asked me if I would look after her a bit, as she knew no one and would be very lonely. So I did. And then I liked Christine for her own sake. She is one of the nicest girls I've ever known. I knew college gossip credited us with being in love with each other. I didn't care. Nothing mattered much to me for a time there, after you told me you could never love me, Anne. There was nobody else -- there never could be anybody else for me but you. I've loved you ever since that day you broke your slate over my head in school." Eren read while constantly looking back up and the girl facing him with a smile at the end.

"I don't see how you could keep on loving me when I was such a little fool," F/N repeated with the same amount of energy.

"Well, I tried to stop, not because I thought you were what you call yourself, but because I felt sure there was no chance for me after Gardner came on the scene. But I couldn't -- and I can't tell you, either, what it's meant to me these two years to believe you were going to marry him, and be told every week by some busybody that your engagement was on the point of being announced. I believed it until one blessed day when I was sitting up after the fever. I got a letter from Phil Gordon -- Phil Blake, rather -- in which she told me there was really nothing between you and Roy, and advised me to `try again.' Well, the doctor was amazed at my rapid recovery after that."

A giggle came from F/N as he exaggerated his lines. "I can never forget the night I thought you were dying, Gilbert. Oh, I knew -- I KNEW then -- and I thought it was too late. But now today's the birth of our happiness." F/N copying him with the theatrics resulting in a chuckle from the boy.

"But I'll have to ask you to wait a long time, Anne," said Gilbert sadly. "It will be three years before I'll finish my medical course. And even then there will be no diamond sunbursts and marble halls. But I don't want sunbursts and marble halls. I just want you."

Eren's acting skills must have been really good, but at this point no one could tell if that was the case or if he was genuine with his words, so much so that subconsciously F/N and Eren leaned in to each other, with their lips so close but still so far.

"Eren,"

"F/N,"

As the boy leaned in a little more the curly headed girl pulled back and headbutted him causing him to groan."That's what you get for not standing down today on the field." She scolded.

"You thought that was cute?"

"Yea,"

"Ok, bet."


	3. Not you in a black woman’s business.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyy so like a lot fo shit happened like my grandpa died, my dad left, i was failing school, and my dad came back LOL. heyyy so like basically imma get my beta reader to go over this and imma re edit it so im going a like a hiatus but i promise ill be back with this book and even if m not back trust i have more fics in the works. as dr umar would say, I'm putting in the work. :))))

"F/N, Check the track group chat, Coach canceled practice for the rest of the week because of some teachers training course." A sigh of excitement escapes F/N's lips as she is blessed with the best news of the day. "Ymir I could literally kiss you, I literally almost cried last period because Coach said that she would have me running the dash until I could hear my heartbeat in my fingers." The freckled girl laughed while linking arms with her best friend. "Hey, at least she doesn't give you death glares for messing with the underclassmen. I can still feel her eyes burning holes into my head. "

The older girl shuddered at the thought of their coach's death glaze that could shoot a bear down. As two of them walked down the school hallway to the main parking lot they were waved over by both Connie and a smug-looking Jean who was leaning against a matte black Audi S5, earning an eye roll from Ymir. With Ymir and Jean, it was always a competition on who had the bigger and better stuff. It started innocently in middle school but eventually stumbled into a somewhat friendly competition of constantly trying to one-up each other. 

“Woah Jean this is a nice car. Did your dad have an affair and give it to you as an apology?”

“Ha. ha. ha. Very funny Ymir. It was an early birthday gift, anyways-” “Anyways isn’t a word, Jean it’s anyway.” She interjected earning an annoyed look from the dual-toned-haired boy.

“Anyway stop interrupting me F/N-”

“What Jean is trying to say is after begging and pleading, Mikasa decided to go on a date with him,” Connie interjects.

F/N rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment towards the taller boy. She knew he was completely and utterly whipped but she never once thought Mikasa would actually give in. Quickly the shorter girl tried to muster up a positive response to Jean.

“Well, on the bright side Mika is-”

“Please refrain from calling me that. It's annoying.” The alternative girl said to approach the group with her two other companions Eren and Armin.“Perfect. Then it serves its purpose.” F/N flashed a fake smile at the girl.

“Mikasa and Jean are actually dating? Finally, I thought you were gonna die a virgin with the way you're in love with her. ” "We're not dating Eren, we're just going to the movies." The black-haired girl states defensively. Chuckles come from both Connie and Sasha as Mikasa indirectly friendzoned the man who caught feelings for her at first sight.

Eren pats Jean's shoulder trying to hold back a laugh before walking away from the new ‘couple’ and the group as a whole. “Golden boy, where are you going?” F/N shouted, causing Eren to turn around to face her. “Why, you wanna come?” He returns with a smirk. A confident ‘sure’ was on the tip of F/N’s tongue, but before she could respond she realized the group's eyes were once again all on her, out of pride she quickly shot down the boy by giving him the finger, returning to the group's conversation.

Soon, they were the last group of people in the school parking lot, and slowly said group disbanded; starting with Sasha and Connie, then Jean and Mikasa, then Amrin, and last F/N and Ymir. Once again, F/N hitched a ride from the desi girl, occasionally paying her in an assortment of candies for taking her to and from school

“Oh, F/N I almost forgot to tell you, my dad was able to cash in that favor and got you a job at the 7/11 you were talking about.”

“Really? Tell your dad I owe him one when I go to the Olympics.” The kinky hair girl sang cheerfully. 

To F/N this was perfect, now she could truly get Eren back. F/N’s deadliest sin is wrath. When she hated someone she made it known and demanded satisfaction, she was extremely vengeful even for the smallest of things. It was something she needed to work on and truly she was trying, but it was much more difficult than what she had originally thought—and eventually gave up on the idea as a whole. Bringing herself out of her head full of scheming and plotting, F/N got out of her friend's car and waved goodbye before going into her house.

“Mommy?”

“I’m in the kitchen.”

F/N strutted towards her mother, adding a bounce into her steps before leaning against the fridge door, earning a look from her mother. F/N wasn't a troubled child, she was just weird. Well, eccentric. She was into things that her mother didn't really understand like anime, and music in foreign languages. She would purposefully do strange things around her family for pure entertainment, like walk funny or just start breaking into dance just for a reaction so she could get a good laugh out of it.

“N/N don't bring that nonsense near me, tell me what you want so I can go to sleep before work.” A laugh was admitted from the girl before telling her mom the good news. “Mommy I got the job.” “Good for you, don't forget about our deal. And remember you still have to do your chores and keep your grades up, knowing you.”

F/N was known for letting her grades slip at the beginning of each school year, she had never passed the first semester with full marks since elementary school. Their agreement was if she could get the job, balance school, and track then she could keep the job. Flashing a smile at her mother, she left the kitchen and headed straight to her room before her first shift started.

“Miss me Eren?”

“The hell I do. Why are you here.”

“Starting my first shift here as manager, why?”

Eren’s dirty look slowly turns into a hysterical laugh as he isn't able to get a single word out from how much his abdomen was hurting from the younger girl’s statement. And just like that F/N lost the upper hand, slowly, becoming agitated by his presence.

“What the fuck is so funny Eren?” “What’s funny is that you don't do work and you got a job? Do you even know what working entails or has the stress finally gotten to you?” Eren continues his laughing fit as he watches the shorter girl furrowed her eyebrows as she pulls out her phone.

“Here look.” The younger shoved the phone in his face allowing him to read the email, confirming her position as his superior. “The sign said you guys were hiring.” a smug F/N states as she snatches her phone away from the boy, walking behind the counter into the backroom. 

“Well the sign is actually in french, yea it means ‘rot in hell’ in french.”

“But the owner is Bangladeshi?”

“Yea but he was adopted by french people.”

“Eren, Ymir’s dad is friends with the owner. He called in a favor.”

“My God why have you forsaken me?” Eren stated under his breath

F/N was already sick of eren’s mood swings. One minute he liked her and the next he’s acting as if she was the devils incarnate. It was truly tiring. After looking for an empty locker to put her stuff in, F/N leaned against the door frame with an apron tied around her waist waiting for a response from Eren. 

“Aren't you going to teach me the ropes?”

“No.”

A scoff escapes the girl’s lips at his quick response before mustering up a rebuttal.“Fine, Then I’ll just go make myself a slushie and it's coming out of your pay.”

“I’ve never been more provoked to hit you now than before.”

“Woman beater.”

“You're strong as shit. You could easily replace Connie on the football team.”

  
  


As the kinky haired girl mixed the slushie flavors, searching for some chips to go along with the drink she constantly felt a pair of eyes following her throughout the store. “I don't like being racially profiled, I’m not going to steal anything, Eren.” “Stop saying shit like that.” Once again F/N chuckles at one of her jokes before finally picking up a container of dill pickle pringles.

“Eren where are the twi-nevermind found them.”

“You're literally so gross. How could you eat all of that stuff at the same time?” he detested with a look of concern and disgust.

“Not you in a black woman's business”

“Not you working at my job!”

“Ok you got me there.”

Walking past the older boy, F/N walked behind the counter once again and placed her items on the counter before turning around in an attempt to reach the twizzlers above her on the back shelf. She was so close yet so far; struggling a little while reaching on her tippie toes.

A sigh came out of Eren's mouth before he had moved behind the girl to reach for the red licorice subconsciously holding her waist causing heat to flow straight to her cheeks. He was so close, bodies almost pressed up against each other with little to no space between them, close enough for her to smell his pine scented cologne and for him to smell the coconut scent from her hair product. 

“Here.” the boy says as he hands her the pack. “Uh, thank you.” she responded, looking in the opposite direction as she waited for her face to cool back down, even though she knew he couldn't see her blush that didn't stop her from being self conscious about it. He made her blush, He made her feel embarrassed. And once again he will pay. 

  
  



End file.
